


You Are My Drug

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hardcore, Oral, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Count injects Felicity with a different version of Vertigo that causes lust and a need. Oliver rescues her but has to give her the medicine she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Drug

Arrow new 

This is going to be about state v Queen. This is going to get very explicit so be warned. It got a little out of hand but that last olicity moment got my mind racing. 

Start

Felicity was scared she was currently tied to a chair in Oliver's office. The Count had just finished calling Oliver and was now toying with her. "I meant what I said about you being attractive. Is that why he keeps you around?" With that he trailed a finger across her breasts. "Let me guess you want him but he doesn't want you. That is normally the case with the nerdy ones. Did you know I created Vertigo by accident?" 

The Count walked back over and sat at Oliver's desk. "I was originally trying to create a love drug. A drug so strong you would feel actual love for the person you see. Science says that being in love is a small high and I wanted to force and amplify it. I did it for a girl I was in the friend zone with. A lot of people died to perfect vertigo but only one died to change my life. But I created Vertigo instead but I did end up creating my love potion in prison. I learned that lust and sex control people's minds on a primal level. So imagine if you could drug the mayor and he started to jerk it in a meeting. A drug so powerful that it would make you crave sex to the point of raping someone."

Felicity was disgusted, "Why are you telling me this?"

The Count shrugged, "Maybe I'm trying to kill time waiting for the Arrow or I am debating on if I should dose you with it. I don't know what would be better you in unbearable pain or have you lose your mind to lust. Let me tell you the vertigo will cause you so much pain it would make you try to cut your own throat with a spoon. But the love potion would make you rape a nun."

Felicity was now had tears coming from her eyes. 'Oliver please hurry.'

Oliver didn't bother to put his hood on as he walked into his office. He saw the Count was using Felicity as a shield. He was also rubbing her shoulders making Felicity shudder in disgust. 

They traded some conversation before the Count opened fire. Oliver ran to the couch and used it for cover and felt he had taken a bullet to his arm. It didn't matter though because his first thoughts were on Felicity and getting her to safety. He quickly got behind the Count. "Let her go."

The Count smiled, "Put it down or she gets it."

Oliver threw the arrow down only to see him make a move to inject Felicity. He didn't even hesitate as he put 3 arrows into the Count. What he didn't see was that the count had a second needle that he injected her with. Felicity hit the ground with a small needle sticking out of her body. Oliver quickly pulled it out to see a pink liquid inside. 

Felicity was starting to drift out of consciousness. The last words to leave her mouth was, "Love…."

Oliver didn't know what to think of this. He didn't recognize what was in the vial. And was Felicity about to confess her love? 

He took her in his arms and decided to take her back to the lair. On the way Oliver told Diggle to head to the courthouse. Oliver put her on the table and was greeted with Felicity opening her eyes. Oliver put his hand on her face, "Thank god you are okay."

Felicity smiled and sat up, "I am fine."

Oliver wasn't expecting that, he was expecting screams of pain. "Well the Count injected you with something."

Felicity changed the subject, "I am sorry you killed for me."

He lifted her bowed head, "There was no choice. You were in danger and I would do it again."

She smiled as he walked over to his case and took off his jacket. Her heart rate increased and she felt arousal. She had never felt more turned on in her life. Her body was on fire and if she didn't act on it then she would be forced to go to town on herself. 

Oliver looked over to Felicity and saw her face beat red and her hands gripping her thighs to the point of ripping her dress. "Felicity are you okay?"

Felicity hopped off the table and tried to walk but every step made her thighs rub together which caused her to squeak with pleasure. 

Oliver was at her side in a heartbeat and was pushed into the table. He didn't have time to react as he felt her hands trying to undo his pants. "Felicity what are you doing?"

Felicity got his belt undone, "I need you to fuck me Oliver. The Count injected me with something that turns me into a nympho. Please Oliver I need it."

He couldn't argue as she hiked up her dress and jumped on him and wrapped herself around his body. She ground her soaking pussy on his abs signaling him to stick it in. He complied and watched her face. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mouth fell open. 

Felicity was in heaven whatever was in that vial amped up her pleasure because she had never felt this good ever. "Fuck Oliver."

He then started to thrust in and out and felt her body spasming in pleasure. She kept chanting swear words and commands. "Felicity you feel so good. Your pussy is so tight and wet."

Felicity couldn't take anymore, "Fuck Oliver I'm cumming. Don't stop!" Her body went stiff as she experienced her first orgasm of the night and her first with Oliver. Well her first with him in the room. 

Oliver did as she commanded and felt her go limp in his arms. He placed her on the table and ripped her dress in half. He exposed her bra and panties. Her panties were pushed to the side and matched her bra. Oliver quickly undid it and started to suck her nipples. 

Everything Felicity was feeling was amplified ten fold while she liked men playing with her breasts it never gave her as much pleasure as it did right now. All he needed to do was bite one and shove a few fingers in her pussy. "Shit Oliver." 

Felicity held Oliver as tight as she could. She didn't want this to end. "I'm yours. Oh god… I'm yours Oliver." Felicity cried feeling her body responding favorably to him "AH…" She squeaked feeling his hands grope her taut firm ass. She could feel him lick and nip at her neck with great abandon and loved it. She tilted her head to the side and let him continue.

Oliver could feel the animal in him growling for more. He wanted more. He wanted her writhing and screaming his name in pleasure. 

Felicity wanted the same thing. Oliver tore his lips from her neck and kissed her lips again muffling her moans. 

Felicity kissed back while fisting his hair tightly. She bucked her hips against his bulge and wanted to feel more a lot more. She wanted to feel his bare skin against hers.

She moved her hands down to the hemline of his shirt and lifted it up. Oliver broke the kiss allowing her to take his shirt off and threw to the other side of the room. Oliver moved Felicity away from the table and moved over to a cot.

Oliver laid her down and watched as she sat up. Her eyes staring back him. Her big breasts moved as she panted. Her legs were spread apart giving him a perfect view of her. 

He could see that her pussy was dripping. Oliver watched as she threw her bra over his head freeing her firm ample breast. She was beyond beautiful.

Felicity took in the sight before. She licked her lips as she stared Oliver's broad chest, his strong arms, and his perfect abs. She couldn't count how many of times she stared lustfully at his physique. 

Oliver was every girl's wet dream, including hers and here he was with her. This just made her more wet with anticipation. She saw that he was also entranced by her and smiled. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah… I really like what I see," he nodded. His eyes locked onto her large breasts.

"Oh my…" she whispered staring at it. "So big." she said making him smirk at her. Words every man loves to hear. She grabbed it slowly wrapping her fingers around his shaft.

He left a breath escape his lips when he felt her hand rub his shaft softly.

Felicity let go of his member and pulled her underwear off. Her lower lips were moist making Oliver's cock twitch. This did not go unnoticed. "I want you inside me now!" Felicity said.

With a nod, Oliver descended upon her. His cock stood at her entrance. Felicity let a breath escape her lips as she felt the tip of his cock touch her slit. She felt him slowly but surely penetrate her folds. "Ol-Oliver…" she moaned feeling him enter her, the tip of his cock already inside her. 

She gasped again feeling his shaft pushing into her. There was no sign of pain on her lovely face and Oliver felt no resistance. Her body felt everything ten fold every little stretch pushed her closer to the edge. 

Oliver let out a deep breath as he filled her to the hilt. He felt his cock twitch as it was sheathed inside her. Felicity was just so damn tight. "S-s-so tight!" hissed Oliver resisting the intense urge to plow into her. He knew she was still sensitive. 

Felicity could see her lover struggling. His eyes were tightly shut and he gritted his teeth. He wanted to move but he resisted the urge. He was waiting for her. 

Felicity smiled at his concern for her. She cupped he face drawing his attention to her. She pulled his face closer to her and kissed him softly. She then pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Don't hold back no matter what. I need you."

"Felicity…" said Oliver as felt her legs wrap around him.

"Take me Oliver as hard as you can," she begged. Her eyes shining with love and lust for the man inside her.

Oliver began at a slow pace. His hips moved in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. Felicity held him as he moved. She loved the feeling of him in her. 

He filled her up completely. She felt so full. Her soft moans told that she approved and wanted more. She matched his thrusts making him moan. She could tell he was holding back. She could feel it. It made her happy to know that he was pushing his own needs aside for her. He didn't want to hurt her. He already fucked her hard but the drugs made her want it rougher. 

"Oliver…" Felicity whispered. "You don't have to hold back. I like it rough."

"But I don't want to hurt you," said Oliver.

"I'm a big girl, I can take it. Besides… I want you to fuck me." Felicity said making his cock twitch again. "Don't hold back. Take me," she said.

With a nod, Oliver picked up the pace. His thrusts increased. Felicity's moans became loader with each thrust as she held onto him. She could feel his cock pushing deeper into her and reveled in the feeling and sensation. It felt so good and she wanted more. "That's it baby! FUCK… just like that!" Felicity cried in bliss, her juices flowing around his cock.

"Felicity… you feel so incredible!" Oliver moaned moving faster. She held him so firmly. She was even hotter than before. 

"Harder," she begged wanting him to plow her cunt. "Fuck me harder!"

Oliver gripped her hips and complied with request. He pulled himself out until only the head of his cock was still inside. Felicity felt the loss of him and looked at him. "Oliver… OF FUCK! OLIVER!" Felicity screamed in pure bliss as she felt him thrust into her burying his cock into her tight cunt filling her to the hilt.

"OH… GOD! YOU'RE… SO… WONDERFUL OLIVER!" Felicity praised with euphoric bliss. She wasn't much of a screamer but now she was begging for it like a cheap porn star. 

Oliver shifted their position as he was now on the body while Felicity rode him. As he fucked her, his eyes roamed over her writhing form. Felicity was beautiful woman and seeing wracked with pleasure only made her even more beautiful. 

Her body glistened with sweat as she bounced on him, her hair flailing with movement. His eyes locked on to her bouncing breasts. He soon kneaded to the soft ample mounds. He toyed with her nipples with his thumbs and index fingers. Then he pinched and tweaked the hardened nubs. He placed one hand on the cot to balance himself as he went up and captured a hardened nipple in his mouth.

Felicity arched her back and held his head as he suckled on her nipple. She could feel him moan her name, her inner muscles clenched him. As Oliver sucked and nipped on her tit, his hand caressed and groped the other.

Felicity's mind began fog up as she could feel her climax nearing. Her body went on auto pilot as it bounced on Oliver's lap. The fire inside her turned into an inferno. Her screams of passion and bliss echoed throughout the room. Nothing else mattered except Oliver and pleasure he was giving her. She held onto him tightly as her pussy clenched his cock. Her juices slowed out like a waterfall as she was nearing her peak.

Oliver pounded her hard and fast. All of his inhibitions flew out the window. He plowed her tight wet cunt with great abandon and never let up. He never stopped. He didn't want to until he was spent and he was close. 

He tore his mouth away from her nipple and kissed her lips muffling her moans. His tongue pushed into her mouth ravaging hers. He explored every inch of her mouth as he held her slender body as close to him as he could. He felt her breast mashed against his chest as he relentlessly pounder her making her scream into his mouth.

Oliver could feel her nails dig into his back. He knew he was bleeding somewhat from it but didn't give a damn about that. All he cared about was making this beautiful smart IT tech cum and scream his name to the heavens.

"I'm… going to… OHHH! OLIVER! UNGH! OLIVER!" Felicity convulsed as her orgasm took over her. Her words became incoherent as her body was racked by orgasmic bliss. Her eyes were cloudy and mind was hazy. 

Oliver felt her climax as her juices gushed around his cock spilling out onto him. He thrust became more erratic as he felt his own climax approaching. "Felicity! I'm gonna…" he couldn't finish but Felicity understand. He tried to pull away but Felicity had a vice-like grip on him and wouldn't let him pull out. "Felicity…"

"NO! I WANT IT!" She begged. "I WANT YOUR CUM!"

"FELICITY!" Oliver roared firing his load into her. He could no longer hold back. He blasted shot after shot into her.

Felicity was pushed to her peak again as she felt his cum flood her pussy. She came once again mixing his with her juices as they gushed out.

The two stayed still as they held each other in silence. Once their orgasm began to subside, Oliver laid his head back onto the bed with Felicity following. The lilac haired beauty lay upon him. She held him as she listened to his heart beating as well as his soft panting. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. "Felicity," hearing her name being called, she lifted her head to face him. She felt him cup her cheek and leaned into his caress and savored it. She covered his hand with hers as she smiled. She then opened her eyes looked at him. Her eyes shined with love for him. She reached up and kissed him passionately.

Once their lips parted, she whispered three words. "I love you." She knew she loved him and didn't want him to feel pressured just because he fucked her. 

"I love you too from the first moment I saw you." Oliver said back before kissing her again. 

The peace and glow of their climaxes didn't last long. Felicity soon felt her body need more. 

She saw Oliver start to regain his erection. "I need you fuck me!" Felicity said as she felt him harden under. A predatory smirk adorned her face. 

Oliver pulled Felicity into a kiss. His hands began to caress her tits making her moan softly into the kiss. The grinding turned to thrusting.

Felicity moved hands down to his cock as she broke the kiss. She then got off his lap and got on her knees in front of him and parted his legs open and nestled herself in between them. 

Felicity wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock making him hiss. She licked her lips as she moved her face closer to it. She gently kissed the tip making him twitch. She then pressed her tongue against it and slowly licked it. She licked all around the cockhead while slowly stroking his shaft. She then took it into her mouth. As she did this her eyes stayed focus on Oliver. She pleased with his reaction and continued.

Felicity's mouth was so warm and wet. Oliver tried to resist the urge to thrust into her mouth. He gripped the sheets as he felt the slow descent of Felicity's mouth on his engorged cock. He felt her tongue rub against his shaft as she bobbed her head slowly. He rolled his head back he reveled in the feeling of Felicity's mouth filled with his dick. He placed hands in her hair as he gently pushed himself deeper in her mouth. Felicity knew what he wanted began to deep-throat him.

"Jesus-Felicity!..." hissed Oliver feeling her bob her head faster. He looked down to see Felicity staring at him. Her beautiful eyes staring back into his. She had such an innocent look that almost made him blow his load right then and there. 

Suddenly Felicity stopped and released him from her mouth. Oliver looked at her. "Why did you stop?" he asked out of concern.

Felicity just smirked and cupped her breast. She saw that his member was covered in her saliva. She then nestled his cock in between her soft mounds. She watched as Oliver shut eyes close and rolled his head back. She could feel his hips thrust as his cock fucked her soft mounds.

"Felicity!" Oliver moaned loudly as felt her perfect tits pump his shaft. "s-s-so soft, feels… good!" he said gripping the sheets tighter. He opened his eyes and looked his lover. Her perfect pair of breast rubbing him as moved up and down. Her mouth sucked the tip of his hard member. It was too much for him. "Felicity… I'm cumming! He fell back onto the bed as his hips gave one last thrust.

Felicity pumped him for all he was worth and felt him fire a thick load of cum. She took everything that went into her mouth. She also felt his cum on her breast as she continued to milk him.

"Mmm…" she said scooping up the cum from her breast with her fingers."You came so much Oliver," She said tasting his hot cum. Once Felicity was done, she cleaned up the remaining cum from Oliver's cock. Just the simple taste of him made her body shudder with pleasure. 

In a flash she found herself on her back with her legs spread wide open with Oliver's face in between. "My turn". He pressed his lips against them making her quiver. His hands roamed her body.

Felicity twitched as she felt his tongue enter her slit and began to explore her. She placed her hands in his hair and began fisting the blonde strands. She wrapped her legs around his head and squeezed. "Yes, yes, that's it baby!" Felicity praised as she gyrated her hips against his face. "FUCK THAT'S SO GOOD!" She squeaked.

Oliver's hands kneaded her large tit as he continued licking her wet folds with great abandon. He loved the taste of her and wanted more. His tongue moved faster. Like a snake it flicked and slithered inside her warm slit. Although Felicity's toned thighs were pressed tightly against his ears he could hear her blissful cries and continued. His fingers alternated between pinching, pulling, tweaking her nipples.

Felicity thrashed and writhed in pleasure as Oliver relentlessly continued his ministrations. Her blissful cries increasing in volume. "FUCK!"

Oliver began to focus his attention on her clit. He pressed his lips against it causing her to buck her hips harder. He could feel her nails dig into his scalp but didn't stop. He then alternated in between licking and sucking her clit to lapping up her wet folds. As he did this, he made low growling noise that vibrated through her.

"Uh… UGH…OHH… FUCK! I'M… Almost… OH SHIT'! I'M G-G-GONNA…! OH FUCK… OLIVER!" Screamed Felicity as Oliver drove her to the edge. She felt strong his hands leave her breast and them snake their way around her thighs and quickly snap them apart, away from his head with such ferocity she gasped as her eyes opened. She looked down to her lover's animal like eyes looking up at her with hunger and desire burning in them as his mouth feasted on her. His hands kept her legs apart. "UGHHH! FUCK!" her head fell back down as her eyes shut tightly as she felt Oliver mercilessly attack her drenched cunt, her sweet release rapidly approaching. Felicity quivered as she cried in bliss. "I'M… I'M… AHHHH!" Felicity screamed to the heavens as mind blowing orgasm swept through body.

Oliver drank her loving the taste. He lapped up her juices. "You taste sweet Felicity," said Oliver licking his lips.

"That…so fucking good!" Felicity panted coming down from her high. Her breast moved with every breath she took. She beckoned Oliver with her finger. She then cupped his face and smashed her lips against his in a heavy kiss. 

She snaked her tongue into his mouth. She could taste herself but didn't care. She reached down to feel his already hard member and stroked it.

Oliver positioned himself at her entrance and proceeded to enter but was stopped. He looked to see Felicity shake her head. But before he could say anything Felicity got up and told him to sit on the side of the cot. He did so. He saw that his blonde haired lover looked nervous. "Felicity… what's wrong?" he asked.

"Um… I was wondering if… if… you could…" she couldn't finish. Her face blushed.

"What do you want me do Felicity?" he asked. "You don't need to be embarrassed."

"Um… I want you to… f-fuck… my ass," she said as the blushed deepened.

"Really?" Oliver asked surprised that she would want that.

"Yeah I want to try it," she said sitting beside him. The blush still on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"What brought this on?" Oliver asks really wanting to know.

"I want to feel everything…" she said.

"If you really want it then okay,"

Felicity nodded with a smile and lowered her head onto Oliver's member. She made sure it was well coated with her saliva before releasing it. She then stood in front of him and bent over. 

She then felt Oliver hold her hips and slowly pulled her down onto his length. Felicity gasped as she felt him enter anal hole. She whimpered as she felt go deeper inside. 

Naturally there was a sharp pang of pain that shot through the lilac haired warrior but that passed. She had now descended full onto him as her taut ass pressed up against his thighs. The two lovers stayed still so Felicity could get use to the feeling of him in her ass.

"Does it hurt?" Oliver asked his voice thick with concern.

"No. Not anymore," Felicity replied with a reassuring smile. "It's starting to feel good. How does it feel to you?"

"It feels incredibly tight," Oliver said in husky voice. "I'm resisting the urge to move because if I do, I'm afraid I will hurt you."

"You can move but go slow," Felicity said with a smile.

Oliver tried to move as slow as he could. He tried to resist the urge to pound her incredibly tight ass and continued to move slowly. Felicity could tell he was struggling not to just ram his thick member into her. 

He was always concerned about her, bless his heart. A deep breath left her mouth as she felt him slowly thrust into her. With a smirk she began to gyrate her hips against his making even harder for Oliver restrain himself from pounding her.

"Felicity …" Oliver hissed feeling his will power fading.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently moving her hips faster. She could feel him grunt and pant as he continued to hold back.

"Damn it…" grunted Oliver wanting so damn bad just fuck her hard.

"Do you wanna fuck my ass Mr.Arrow?" Felicity asked in a seductive voice making his control slip even more. She stopped gyrating and grinding her hips against his. She then pushed her hips upward pushing his cock out until only the cock head was left. Then with a smirk she slammed down onto his hips taking all of his cock in one quick move. 

This made Oliver yell out her name in a bliss filled growl. "Ohhh… you have such a big dick!" Felicity praised feeling him fill her completely. She then repeated her actions by pushing her hips upward again.

This time Oliver grabbed her hips surprising her and slammed her back down onto his throbbing cock making her as well as himself gasp. He then began thrust into her with slow but hard thrusts.

"God you are so tight!" growled Oliver now controlling their movements. He even gave her a few hard spanks only to feel her hole tighten. 

From behind Felicity could hear him growl into her ear and shuddered. She felt his cock push into her with each thrust. "O-Oliver," Felicity moaned wanting him move faster. Now that she was use to him, she wanted him to pound her ass. "F-faster…" she begged.

"You want it faster?" Oliver repeated as his hands massaged her flawless stomach.

"Y-yes… and harder…" she said with a whimper of need. She was a junkie and he was her fix. 

"As you wish," Oliver said before lifting her off his cock until the head was the only part left inside and then slammed her down onto him.

"Oliver…" Felicity cried feeling him completely in her. "Fuck my ass baby… let my ass swallow your big dick," she cried in bliss.

Oliver complied and began to fuck her. His thrusts were powerful and quick. He slammed into her creating a slapping noise between her ass and his lap. Felicity rode him as she screamed in bliss. He pulled Felicity closer to him as her back pressed against his chest. He moved his hands to her breasts and played with the beautiful mounds as Felicity bounced on his lap. She was loving it.

"YES! OH…UGH… IT FEELS SO GOOD… SO GOOD!" Felicity shrieked feeling his cock repeatedly slam into her tight hole. Her cunt already wet and flowing.

"Felicity… you're so tight it feels unbelievable!" Oliver cried loving the feel of her tight hot ass housing his cock.

"DON'T STOP, DON'T FUCKING STOP!" commanded Felicity.

The cot rocked with each thrust Oliver gave to Felicity. The room was filled with screams of passion as Oliver plowed through Felicity. He tore one hand away from her tits and moved it down to her dripping pussy. He then inserted a finger into her slit. Then he inserted another finger. Then he pressed his thumb against her clit making her scream more. He rolled the hard nub between his thumb and index finger while his middle finger, ring finger, and pinky continuously fingered her cunt.

"OH OLIVER…GOD THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE!" Felicity cried in bliss. Her movements become more erratic. Her mind was going blank. Her screaming became incoherent. She was on the edge and Oliver knew it. Felicity screamed Oliver's to the heavens again but was unaware because her mind was blank and her world was filled with white but her body was on auto pilot. A powerful rush of sensations consumed her sweaty body as another huge orgasm consumed her.

Oliver continued to fuck her like an animal as felt her convulse and writhe in his arms. He could feel her juices spill onto his finger as she came and knew that he was dangerously close. His head rolled back and a series of low moan's escaping his throat as he felt Felicity's ass clamp down on him. 

He pushed in as deep as he could before he released an animalistic growl as he filled her with his seed in another powerful orgasm.

The two basked in the afterglow of their. Their sweat bodies still connected at the waist. Felicity regained her senses and lean back onto Oliver who held her tightly. 

"I love you Felicity," Oliver whispered before kissing her neck.

"I love you too Oliver. But I need more I can't stop needing you." She was rubbing her pussy against his upper thigh. 

Oliver smiled knowing that he would have to ride out her high. 

Without warning Oliver sat up completely throwing her onto her back again, he got up and got on top of her while he grabbed her thighs and spread her legs.

Her eyes went wide as she felt Oliver thrust into her with so much force that she bounced further away from him in the process. He reached out and grabbed her hips to make sure she wouldn't move, he leaned forward as he adjusted himself and began to pound her sopping wet pussy viciously.

Felicity arched her back so much that it barely was touching the cot anymore, her mouth was open but she had finally lost her voice. She dropped back on the bed gripping the edges so tight that she lost feeling in her hands

Felicity's breasts would bounce from the impact with every thrust, it felt like she couldn't breathe anymore and she knew she was close to another orgasm.

Oliver was driving himself into her with such force that he seemed to reach so deep into her that he was in her stomach. His eyes were full of lust and now he was barely aware of what he was even doing.

He looked down at Felicity, her mouth was open and her eyes were gazed over as if she wasn't even conscious anymore. He reached out and pinched her nipples as hard as he could to see if she was ok.

She yelped in pleasure at his actions but didn't do anything to stop him from continuing. Oliver smiled he wrapped his arm around her waist and sat back up bringing her on top of him without even pulling out of her. He leaned forward and took her right nipple in his mouth without even slowing down his pumping into her. He started to suck as if he truly expected milk to come out, he continued with a fierce determination when his needs weren't met.

Felicity who had been whimpering softly was now moaning as loud as possible while Oliver punished her nipples with his mouth. 

Felicity had been slowly grinding herself into him but began to gently bounce on his throbbing cock.

Oliver released her nipple and kissed her before letting his tongue trail down her neck. He was in heaven and he was pretty sure Felicity was too.

"I feel so full Oliver. You big cock fills me up completely. It feels so fucking good!" Felicity cooed wrapping her arms around him bringing him closer to her. They were both moaning in pleasure before Oliver's hands trailed down her body running over her ass before cupping them.

She then screamed in surprise as her Oliver slammed into her and began to fuck her making her bounce on him. He moved his hands to cup her large breast and sat up to suck her hard nipples. This added to the sensation as Felicity was screaming in bliss. He couldn't stop worshiping Felicity's tits they were heaven. "Felicity you tits are so big and soft".

She then rolled her head back moaning loudly as he filled her so deeply "OH FUCK YES," She moaned, as he rolled her nipple within his fingertips. "I love having you inside me, inside my hot, wet pussy!" She whispered. She then let out a shriek as he suddenly thrusted up into her. "FILL MY PUSSY; PUSH YOUR BIG COCK DEEPER INTO ME! PLEASE, FUCK ME HARDER!"

Oliver griped her hips before lifting her up until only his head was still inside her before pulling her back down causing her to throw her head back again and let out another bliss filled cry. Felicity then used her hands that were placed on his shoulders to begin to ride him at her own pace. No part of her body was still as she bounced up and down. Her silky blonde hair flew up with every bounce.

Right now Oliver's lust filled gaze was on her large ample breast again as they bounced with each thrust. He placed his hands on the cot to balance himself as he went up and captured a hardened nipple in his mouth. 

At the same time he thrusted himself into Felicity making her arch her back and give him better access to her tits.

Felicity held his head as she rode him. Her eyes were closed tightly as he fucked her senseless. "FUCK ME!" She begged. "FUCK ME HARDER! DON'T STOP OLIVER! DON'T EVER FUCKING STOP!"

He began thrusting even harder into her. Her pussy was slick and tight as her inner muscles clenched around him.

"OH OLIVER…GOD THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE!" She cried with great passion. "OH-OH-OH FUCK OLIVER! YOU'RE SO GOOD! YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD!" Her motions became wilder as did her screams and Oliver loved every moment of it.

He could feel that he was getting closer to his climax but was trying his best to keep it under control. One of his hands released its grip on the sheets and reached forward to play with Felicity's sensitive clit. She was going to be the first to cum.

Felicity's sexy waist smashed against Oliver's harder and faster as her climax was fast approaching. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly and clung to him. "I-I-I'M G-GOING T-T-TO CUM!" As he rubbed her clit gently with his middle finger, Felicity's blue eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as her lover's name was screamed from her lips as she came. "OLIVER!" Her orgasm was something like an explosion of pure indescribable pleasure, she could feel her inner walls convulsing around his throbbing cock, and her juices erupting out of her and coating him as he kept pounding into her.

Oliver's head rolled back onto the bed as he felt Felicity's hot cunt tighten and spasm as she screamed his name. He moaned loudly as he felt her juices gush around him, but he wouldn't stop his thrusts just yet. He was very very close.

"Felicity I'm going to cum." He groaned increasing his thrusts.

"YES CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME! GIVE ME YOUR HOT CUM!" Felicity screamed riding through her orgasm. He could only manage three more thrusts before he let out a loud grunt along with her name as he came blasting his hot cum into her making Felicity screamed again. 

She began to spasm as a hot load of cum shot was shot inside her making her cum once again.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, Felicity sat on his still erect dick as they basked in the final afterglow of their orgasms before she collapsed onto her lover's chest. 

She could feel the lust dissipate. She no longer felt the need for sex other than the reason she wanted it. Now she could at least think without thinking about fucking everything in sight. 

Felicity was taking deep breaths; Oliver began to idly stroke her hair. He kissed her cheek before whispering to her. "I love you Felicity." He then laid her down on the cot and pulled the covers of them both.

Felicity just looked up into his eyes not believing what just took place. "I love you too Oliver. I am sorry this happened".

Oliver kissed her head, "Love you no matter what. I will do anything even if that means killing anyone that hurts you". 

Felicity just burst into laughter. "Didn't really hurt so much as opposed to giving me the best sex of my life."

Oliver just shook his head, "Just don't expect this every time because I don't think I can move. And I am pretty sure I couldn't get hard again without a doctor's help."

Felicity kissed his chest, "I don't think I can walk straight for the next year. Oliver I just want to tell you that you are my drug. You make me feel better when I am with you and when I'm not I go through withdraws."

Oliver kissed her head, "I am sorry for putting you in danger and I do love you. Isabel was a mistake and you are right I deserved better and now I have it". 

With that said both drifted to sleep spent, dehydrated, and soaked with fluids. 

End 

Hope you liked it because this is make up for not getting one last week. So enjoy and tell me what you think. 

Also could someone please write an Arrow reads fanfiction about my stories. I just think it would be hilarious and it would be a chance to maybe work with me in the future. I would love to work with some people on fics and broaden my horizon and meet some new people.


End file.
